Episode 624: Alex Band (lead singer of The Calling)
Plot Summary Kermit and the Muppet gang are excited to have Alex Band, the lead singer of The Calling guest star on the show......so he can sing '''Wherever You Will Go' ''in a memorial tribute for the seasons 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 guest stars who had passed away over the past years and the 1 that passed away last year as well too. Cold Open Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Alex Band's dressing room door 7 times and tells him '12 2nds 'til curtain'........and Alex agrees to sing onstage with the Muppet gang. '''The Muppet Show' ''Theme Song: Gonzo's trumpet lets out some blue glitter Songs and Sketch #s *Things Will Go My Way (performed by Alex Band along with Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem) *Veterenarian's Hospital Sketch #-Rizzo as the patient *The Swedish Chef Sketch #-Rigatoni *Pigs in Space Sketch #-Slow motion waves *At the Dance Sketch #-same as always *Muppet News Flash-Giant robot rampage *Sam's Editorial Speech-It's very important to brush your teeth after every single meal *Muppet Labs Sketch #-Wireless Disco Machien *Closing Musical #-Wherever You Will Go (in memorial tribute for the seasons 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 guest stars who had passed away over the past years and another 1 that passed away last year as well too, performed by Alex Band along with Kermit, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem band) Muppet Voice Performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Statler Rizzo, Captain Link Hogthrob, the Muppet Newsman and Beaker (voices, taken over 5 characters from the late Jim Henson and the late Richard Hunt) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam and Marvin Suggs (voices) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf and Bunsen (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson) *Bill Barretta as Pepe, the Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth and Bobo (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson) *Matt Vogel as Robin, Crazy Harry, Floyd, Camilla, Sweetums, Lew Zealand and Uncle Deadly (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt and 6 characters from the late Jerry Nelson) *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice and Wayne (voices, taken over from the late Richard Hunt) *Kathryn Mullen as Wanda (voice, taken over from the late Erin Ozker) *Kevin Clash as Clifford (voice) *Peter Linz as Walter (voice) Muppet Memorial Dedications Dedicated to the loving memories and magic of Jim Henson (1936-1990), Richard Hunt (1951-1992), Erin Ozker (1948-1993), Jerry Juhl (1938-2005), Joe Raposo (1937-1989), Jerry Nelson (1934-2012) and Jane Henson (1934-2013)......we'll all be forever grateful. Trivia Notice During the song, 'The Calling'........there are several photographs of the seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 guest stars who had passed away over the past years and another 1 that had passed away last year as well too.... Season 1 includes #Juliet Prowse (1936-1996) #Ethel Merman (1908-1984) #Peter Ustinov (1921-2004) #Avery Schreiber (1935-2002) #Vincent Price (1911-1993) #Harvey Korman (1927-2008) #Lena Horne (1917-2010) #Phyllis Diller (1917-2012) Season 2 includes #Don Knotts (1924-2006) #Zero Mostel (1915-1977) #Milton Berle (1908-2002) #Nancy Walker (1922-1992) #Edgar Bergen (1903-1978) #Madeline Kahn (1942-1999) #George Burns (1896-1996) #Dom DeLuise (1933-2009) #Rudolf Nureyev (1938-1993) #Lou Rawls (1933-2006) #Peter Sellers (1925-1980) #Bob Hope (1903-2003) #Teresa Brewer (1931-2007) Season 3 includes #James Coco (1930-1987) #Gilda Radner (1946-1989) #Pearl Bailey (1918-1990) #Danny Kaye (1913-1987) #Spike Milligan (1918-2002) #Roger Miller (1936-1992) #Roy Rogers (1911-1998) and Dale Evans (1912-2001) #Lynn Redgrave (1943-2010) Season 4 includes #John Denver (1943-1997) #Lorene Yarnell (1948-2010) #Victor Borge (1909-2000) #Dudley Moore (1935-2002) #Dizzy Gillespie (1917-1993) #Christopher Reeve (1952-2004) #Doug Henning (1947-2000) #Andy Williams (1927-2012) Season 5 includes #Gene Kelly (1912-1996) #James Coburn (1928-2002) #Señor Wences (1896-1999) #Jean-Pierre Rampal (1922-2000) #Tony Randall (1920-2004) #Marty Feldman (1933-1982) #Johnny Cash (1932-2003) #Wally Boag (1920-2011) Category:The Muppet Show Episodes Category:The Muppet Show Season 6 Episodes